


Elven Ears

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I mean, Jared has a Thing for them, Jensen's Elven Ears, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Schmoop, very light, who wouldn't ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen's ears are really sensitive. Luckily it turns out that Jared has a Thing for Jensen's ears.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Elven Ears

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixth round of the spn masquerade on livejournal for the prompt: Jensen's elven ears are very sensitive.
> 
> How was I supposed to resist?  
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

Jensen’s not actually an elf, okay? He might have some elven heritage in his distant past, who knows, but he’s never been big on family history.

So what if his ears are a little pointed?

Jared apparently thinks it’s adorable. He delights in making comments about Jensen’s elven ears and loves to touch them when they’re cuddling. Never seriously, though. They’ll be in bed, or on the couch, or somewhere else, just cuddling and then Jared boops his ears like normal people boop a nose, or he'll stroke them or rub them but always with a little comment about how cute they are, how they reveal Jensen's secret heritage and okay, that’s just not working for Jensen.

So he bats Jared’s hands away more often than not because even though he actually, really loves it when someone plays with his ears, especially someone with long skilled fingers like Jared, it’s not a joke. Because in reality, Jensen actually kinda gets off on it.

He knows having an erogenous zone at the top of his ears is weird—it’s fucking cartilage for fuck’s sake—but here he is.

And it is not a joke. But Jared loves to joke, particularly about Jensen’s ears, so here they are, cuddling on the couch watching Chopped reruns and Jensen keeps batting Jared’s hand away from his ears.

When Jared strokes the top of Jensen’s left ear at a particularly sensitive angle that actually makes Jensen’s dick twitch, he bats at Jared’s hand hard enough that there’s a smack.

“Cut it out.”

Silence.

Fuck.

“Sorry,” Jensen grumbles.

“No,” Jared says sheepishly. “I should have stopped.”

More silence.

“Do you really not like it when I touch your ears?” Jared asks, a very dejected note in his voice.

Jensen takes a deep breath. They’ve been dating for months. There's really no reason to keep this a secret. If this is going where Jensen hopes it’s going—regular sleepovers, a weekend getaway and meeting the parents, moving in together if they survive Thanksgiving and Christmas—then Jensen needs to tell Jared anyway.

“No. I mean yes.” Jensen takes another deep breath. “I like it, but not in a funny way. So when you crack jokes, that’s not—”

“I’m sorry,” Jared says quietly. “I really do think your ears are very cute.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t.”

“But—”

“I _like it_ like it when you touch them,” Jensen bites out. “There’s nothing cute about that.”

“Oh.” Jared says. And then, more heartfelt, “ _Oh_.”

“What does that mean?” Jensen asks.

Jared swallows audible. “I, erm, may have a thing for ears.”

Jensen turns around to look at Jared so fast his head spins. “What?”

Jared is beet red. “Some people have fetishes, okay? It’s like feet, just… less common.”

“You have an _ear_ fetish?” Jensen asks incredulously.

Jared flushes even more but nods.

“Do you—” Jensen hesitates. “Do you want to fuck my ears?”

Jared looks scandalized. “What? No! How would that even work?”

“Well, I mean, I guess—”

“I just like to touch them,” Jared says quietly. And even more quietly, “and kiss them.”

Jared does have a propensity for sucking on Jensen’s earlobes in bed which is very nice.

“But most people find it weird when I want to touch the top of their ears, which is really the best part, and so I don’t really ask—it’s just, your ears are so pretty, they even have freckles, for fuck’s sake! And I was hoping if I pretended it was a joke, you’d maybe not find it weird that I touch them so much,” Jared rushes out.

Jensen thinks about Jared wanting to touch the top of his ears, maybe even lick them.

“No more jokes,” he says hoarsely. “Anything else goes.”

Jared blinks. Then his tongue darts out to wet his lips, and leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Jensen’s head, just above his ear. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And if not, I’ll let you know.”

Jared carefully, gently kisses the tip of Jensen’s ear. It is nice. Very nice. “Okay. Just no more slapping. Not my kink.”

“Fine,” Jensen says and tilts his head to give Jared more access. “But you gotta tell me what you want me to do to you too.”

Jared licks along the upper shell of Jensen’s ear and Jensen has a full-body shudder. No one’s ever done that and oh god, his ear is apparently directly connected to his dick.

“Will do,” Jared says, “for now though…”

Jensen melts into Jared’s arms as Jared keeps lavishing his ear with touches and kisses. And Jensen never complains about having his ears played with again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
